Dropping Hints And Giving Candy
by frankkenstein
Summary: Exactly what the title says, Link and Zelda ZeLink Oneshot.Love is like hate but with candy, hooray for Jim Benton's Happy Bunny, becuase that is what inspired this.Note: I intended it to be cheesy, for the lulz.


**Erm..my first one. On here, at least.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, sadly. If I did, Link and Zelda would kiss at the end of every game. Or Happy Bunny, I do not own that either, Jim Benton does. Linka dn Zelda belong to Nintendo and Shiggy M.**

**Uhm, rated T,just to be safe. Enjoy. Or not. I dun really care.  
_**

I'm at home, and Link's over.  
Cutting to the chase, dear reader, I am not the fluffy person, so:

I am attracted to Link. Well, I know I am more than attracted to him, so, I wonder...is it love?

''What is love, anyway?...'', I mutter to myself, hoping Link wouldn't catch that.  
But, he did, of course...

"Love? Oh, its like hate, but someone gets candy."

"Hm... yeah, I don't think that's it.", I laugh.

He chuckles, loosening his tie and taking off his suit coat jacket thing (whatever the hell that thing is called.)  
And sue me, that man is pretty darn sexy.  
If you think that is why I am attracted to him you are wrong! Well...I cannot say it is not a small part of the reason.

"Why do you ask?", he says.

"Oh...no reason. I've just never loved someone, if I did, I suppose they would have offered me candy."  
Link has been a good friend of mine for quite some time. We first met at the local Starbucks, when he clumsily spilled coffee all over me. That coffee...was as hot as a hundred hells. Nevertheless, I don't regret that ever happening.  
He raises an eyebrow, "Oooh, is Zelly in love? With who, I presume? Shad? It is, isn't it!"

"What? No!"

"M-hm, then, who is he?," he questions.

I roll my eyes," I complete idiot."

"An Idiot? You love an idiot?," he says, looking confused.

"I told you, I do not know what love is, and yes, he is slightly an idiot.," I answer.

"Ah, so who?"

"Not you.", I say, catching a glimmer of disappointment in his eyes. Or..was that just me? It as me. I know it was.

"Hm", he sipped his coffee. We were in my kitchen, Link sitting in the seat next to mine. He didn't say anything after that. Was he satisfied knowing that it wasn't him? Or was he disappointed that is wasn't him and was hoping it was? He glanced at his watch, "I guess I should get going. Work tomorrow."

As he got up, I tugged his white shirt, "Link...its Friday."

"I know."

"You need a girlfriend."

"Well.. you need a boyfriend!," he exclaims. Trying to look annoyed, holding back a smile. See, he knows he should stop being a workaholic. Its bad for him. Afterall, Link is the one who got me out of _my_ workaholic ways.

"But the guy I'm interested in doesn't want me."

He looks me up and down, "I don't see why."

I blush. What if he...no...agh. Link just said he was attracted to me. Be still, my heart.

"Well...thank you?"

He scratches his head,"It was a compliment.."

"I know, it's just-," I start.

Link interupts me,"Its just you didn't want to hear it from me."

"No, Link, you idiot.. Its not that...", I hope he got that hint...I love an idiot. .I called him an idiot...

He pulls his chair back up, and sits down again, "I suppose you're right. I won't go to work tomorrow."

I guess he didn't, this is going no where. "Good. I'll find you a girl. Wait, no I won't!". Why did I just say that? I want Link. Wait, why did I just THINK THAT! '_I want Link.' _Can I sound anymore creepy?...

"Why not?"

"Because...I don't want to.."

"Why?," he says. Interrogation? Wah..pressure..

"I'm sure you'll find a perfectly good girl on your own..," I counter.

"Hm.I don't want another girl.."

!

"Another? You're in a relationship?"

Ah! He is in a relationship and did not tell me?...why?...

"W-What? No!"

"Then why?.."

"Another because I am uhm...in..love..too?..."

**(Wow. I am so cheesy. I should just quit. I'll get Lucy from Elfen Lied to kill anyone who has read this. I kid...)**

"You are...?"

He sighs, "Yes, I am.."

"This is...weird.", a little coincidence, maybe?..Of course it is.

"How so?"

"That I am- you know what, forget I ever said that. Who is she?"

"Since you don't tell me, I won't tell you.," he says with a sly smirk.

...It is a sin to look that attractive. I swear. Epic Cake, you love torturing me with Link, do you not?  
**(Well Zelda, be lucky you're the one who gets Link. Hell, if I was you..)**

I groan, "Tell me."

"Why so anxious to know?"

"I'm just curious, is all.."

"I am too. But I guess I'd rather not hear it.."

"Why?"

He bites his lip, as if wishing he hadn't said those words, "Uhm...s-since he's an idiot, its probably a really low guy.."

Link?Low?Never.., "He's not,at , though at times an idiot, funny-"

"I get it.," he snaps. Oh..I guess I shouldn't babble to him what I should talk about with Midna or Malon..

Uhm...is he alright?, "Link...uhm..."

He shakes his head, ruffling his dirty blond hair, damn it, it is a _sin._ "Y'know...I'm sorry Zel, I'm just really tired. I should go and get some rest. Here they gave me this at a restaurant I went to for lunch.", he hands me a bit-size Hershey Milk Chocolate candy. Yum. I love these.

"Oh...thank you. Goodnight."

He looks at me for a moment, as if expecting me to say something more, "Goodnight...you think about what love is now..."

"Alright..", I wonder why he said that...  
He walks out the door. Think about what love is, eh? Heh...'Love is like hate, but someone gives you candy...'

Candy..  
I stare at the chocolate. Ugh, I'm an idiot! Candy! I run out the door after Link.

''Link! Link wai-!", I slip, I yelp before Link catches me. He kind of loses some of his balance and falls over a little, leaning on his car. We just stare at each other in our arms. Oh Din Oh _Din. _''sHoldingMeAnd  
NotLettingGoWhyWon'tHeLetGoOhDinHeIsSmirkingI''

That and many more things are running through my head at this moment.

"So.. I'm guessing you got the hint?.." he says quietly. I only nod slowly, noticing how close we were, popping from my thoughts. If we were any closer, we would be kissing. He takes one arm from around me, and takes the chocolate form my hand, unwrapping it, "Are you going to eat it...?''. I blush slightly, putting half of it in my mouth. By the time I start wondering why he hasn't let me go, he bites the other half off slowly. I feel the brush of his lips on mine. My heart races. I wasn't expecting him to do that for some reason. Oh My Boxers. Finishing the small piece, his arms wrap around me once again and he presses his lips against mine.

. . .  
F- OhMyDin. Go Zelda, GO!Aaaahhh I'm paralyzed. Must...

I taste the bitter sweetness of the chocolate as I return the kiss, fighting my freakin' 'A' shock, even though I can feel my face was tomato-red. I run my fingers through his hair, and he caresses my hips **(I hate the word caress. Dun ask.)**We stay like that for a good minute..

"Do you think its love, Zelda?", he whispers into my ear.

I take a sharp breath. I can feel his breath,"..I-I...I think so.."

"Then where is my candy?..."

**Well? Please . Or I shall not hesitate to smite thee. Push-eth the button, commoner! No, I kid! I kid! But seriously. Review.**


End file.
